Escenas navideñas
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Mi versión de cómo pasan la navidad en casa de Booth y Brennan y en la de Castle y Beckett. Lo escribí como regalo de navidad para la mejor persona que he conocido este año (aunque no te he conocido este año literalmente), para mi amiga Alba.


Booth se giró en la cama y al extender el brazo en busca del cálido cuerpo de su esposa descubrió que ella no estaba. Se sentó sobresaltado. No era normal que Brennan se levantase en medio de la noche a no ser que Christine llorase y, gracias a Dios, la pequeña ya dormía de un tirón salvo si estaba enferma.

Bajándose de la cama de un salto fue hasta el dormitorio infantil junto al suyo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se alongó a la cuna. Su niña dormía tranquilitamente y no había ni rastro de su mujer por allí.

Continúo mirando por todas las habitaciones del piso superior hasta que finalmente bajó al salón y la encontró. Sentada frente al árbol de Navidad, Brennan miraba las luces ensimismada.

B: ¡Ey cariño! – dijo muy bajito para no asustarla.

H: Booth…¿qué haces despierto?

B: Eso mismo me preguntaba yo…¿estás bien?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué no estás durmiendo?

H: No tenía sueño y me vine a mirar el árbol, nos ha quedado precioso este año- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

B: Sí- asintió sin más, no entendía nada.

H: Fue un momento muy bonito cuando lo hicimos los cuatro juntos ¿verdad?- preguntó recordando la imagen de Booth con su hija en brazos con una guirnalda dorada a modo de diadema colocando la estrella en lo más alto- ahora le tocó a él asentir- Siento mucho que Parker tenga que marcharse tan pronto.

B: Me habría gustado que se quedarse todas las vacaciones pero así es el acuerdo al que llegamos su madre y yo: si pasa la Nochebuena y la Navidad con uno, pasará la Nochevieja con el otro. ¡Al menos este año nos ha tocado ahora! – exclamó entusiasmado.

H: ¿Le gustarán sus regalos?- preguntó señalando los paquetes bajo el árbol.

B: Estoy seguro que le encantarán, y qué me dices de nuestra pequeña, este año ya tiene más conciencia de las cosas, ¿le gustarán?

H: ¡Se volverá loca!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa- Gracias Booth…- dijo abrazándose a él.

B: ¿Por qué me das las gracias nena?

H: Por enseñarme a ver la vida con otros ojos, nunca había disfrutado tanto una Navidad hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida…desde aquella que pasamos encerrados en el laboratorio hasta la de este año: nuestra primera Navidad casados.

Booth se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó.

H: ¿Despertamos ya a los niños?- preguntó.

B: Solo son las 6 de la mañana, ya sabes que si Christine no duerme sus horas se pone insoportable- le contestó repitiendo lo que ella siempre le decía cuando él, tras un día duro en el trabajo, proponía que acostaran a la niña más tarde.

H: ¡No importa! ¡La volveremos a dormir en un par de horas! ¡Quiero que abramos los regalos ya.

B: Me encanta cuando te portas como una niña- ella le sonrió.

H: Ya verás cuando nos quedamos solos como te demuestro que no soy una niña…- replicó besándole con pasión.

B: Lo estoy deseando doctora Brennan- volvieron a besarse hasta que escucharon pasos en la escalera.

P: Papá, Huesos…- los llamó con su hermana en brazos- Christine os llamaba…creo que está nerviosa por si ha venido ya Santa Claus.

B: Ya no hace falta despertarles.

H: ¡Bajad chicos! ¡Sí que ha venido!- chilló, a Booth le hacía gracia verla tan entusiasmada.

La pequeña de la familia aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa al ver todos los paquetes bajo el árbol. A sus dos añitos ya comenzaba a disfrutar de las fiestas tanto como su padre y hermano lo hacían y, este año, también su madre.

H: ¡Los abriremos por orden de edad…

P: ¡De menor a mayor!- propuso sabiendo que él sería el segundo.

B: Perfecto, empezamos por la señorita Christine entonces- sentada en el regazo de su hermano, Booth y Brennan ayudaron a su hija a desempaquetar sus regalos.

La benjamina de los Booth no salía de su asombro al ver todos los juguetes de su princesa Disney favorita: un ordenador infantil, un disfraz, una mochila, un juego para colorear, una Barbie, una carroza tirada por un precioso caballo, un cuento, un cochecito, una cocinita con sus calderos y una muñeca bebé, todo de Cenicienta.

Le dedicaron un rato para que pudiera verlo todo bien, le pusieron el vestido y sacaron todos los juegues de sus cajas para que la niña se entretuviera.

B: Tu turno campeón.

Parker desempaquetó, intentando parecer comedido como el pre-adolescente que era, un microscopio, un telescopio y un juego de rodilleras, coderas y casco que miró extrañado.

H: El resto de ese regalo está en el garaje.

P: ¿Puedo ir a verlo ahora?

B: ¡Vamos!

En ese momento Brennan no sabría decir quién estaba más ilusionado, si el padre o el hijo.

H: Nosotras os esperaremos aquí- les gritó cuando salían por la puerta- ¿Te gustan tus regalos Princesa Christine?- la niña aplaudió en respuesta acunando en brazos a su muñeca- Mamá tiene uno muy especial para todos, espero que os guste…

Minutos después los dos hombres de la familia entraron por la puerta. Un emocionado Parker se lanzó a abrazar a su madrastra y dándole mil besos en la mejilla le dijo:

P: ¡Gracias, gracias! Papá me ha dicho que lo de la moto ha sido idea tuya.

H: Espero no tener que arrepentirme, la usarás cuando vengas a vernos pero solo si tu padre te acompaña.

P: ¡Prometido!- la abrazó de nuevo- Yo os he traído algo también- se levantó y sacó de su cazadora dos paquetes que Booth y Brennan desempaquetaron con ilusión- Son de vuestra boda, espero que os gusten- en dos marcos de plata con sus nombres, Parker había puesto dos fotografías de la boda, en la de Brennan se veía a Booth posando sonriente con él y Christine en brazos, y en la de Booth era ella la que posaba con ambos niños.

H: ¡Son muy bonitas gracias!

B: Sí campeón, nos encantan.

P: Y además he pensado que…bueno…quería saber si, ¿os importaría si …

H: ¿Si qué Parker?

P: Me gustaría llamarte mamá…solo si os parece bien…

Los adultos se miraron y Booth pudo ver como las lágrimas inundaban los preciosos ojos azules de su esposa.

H: ¡Sí…claro que nos parece bien, es decir, a mí me lo parece…¿qué dices Booth?

B: Qué me encanta la idea.

H: ¿Tú mamá no se molestará?

P: Le pregunté y no le parece mal, eres la esposa de mi padre y la madre de mi hermana- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y Brennan le abrazó.

B: ¡Nos toca!

H: ¡Yo primero!- gritó- ¡Tú eres más viejo!- dijo enseñándole la lengua.

B: Toma cielo…- Brennan cogió el paquete y desenvolvió el CD que había dentro- Una vez dijiste que nunca te había regalado una recopilación de nuestras canciones…espero no haberme dejado ninguna, está Hod Blooded, todas las que bailamos en la boda y aquella que escuchamos en nuestra luna de miel, la de esa cantante española que decías que te recordaba a ti misma y nuestra historia, la que tuviste que traducir para mí- ella se levantó y puso el cd- Es la cuarta

La melodiosa voz de Malú sonó en el salón, cantando "Ahora tú" en un perfecto inglés.

H: ¿Está en nuestro idioma? – él asintió- ¡Pero es ella realmente!

B: Así podremos entenderla los dos, disfrutarla los dos sin que tengas que estar traduciendo para mí, soy agente federal Huesos, contacté con la productora del programa español en el que trabaja y hablé con ella, es una chica muy cercana y le pareció tan romántica la idea que aceptó- se acercó a ella y la besó- Me alegro haber conseguido que creas en el amor.

H: Y yo de que hayas sido tú- respondió besándole de nuevo- ¿Cómo hablaste con ella si no hablas español?- inquirió cuando se separaron.

B: Ángela habló con ella…pero yo le dije lo que tenía que decirle…-reconoció.

H: Es el mejor detalle que nadie ha tenido jamás conmigo.

B: Espero que esto otro también te guste…es algo que sé que te debía…el otro día escuché como aquella antigua compañera tuya tan molesta que vimos en el súper te decía por qué no llevabas un anillo de compromiso si estabas casada, a pesar de tu respuesta yo sé leer en tu mirada y bueno…no quiero que cuanto hayan pasado muchos años te falte ni un solo recuerdo de nuestra vida en común, quiero que lo tengas todo así que- soltándola se arrodilló ante ella mostrándole un precioso solitario con un diamante- Temperance Brennan, ¿quieres seguir casada conmigo?

H: Sí quiero- respondió mientras él le deslizaba el anillo y se besaban- Es precioso- tras un par de besos más ella le tomó la mano y volvieron al árbol- Espero que te gusten los tuyos- dijo emocionada.

B: ¡Es Calor Mortal de Richard Castle!- exclamó.

H: Es el último de la saga de Nikki Heat, ¿el que querías?

B: ¡Sí! Pero si siempre dices que los libros de Castle son pura fantasía sin base científica.

H: He de reconocer que, a pesar de que tienen mucho de fantasía, Richard Castle hace muchísima investigación para escribir sus libros, trabaja desde hace años con la policía de Nueva York y esa experiencia se nota en las novelas, hemos coincidido en un par de eventos literarios y es muy buena persona y además Booth…me gusta que tengas lo que te gusta y sus libros te gustan.

B: Gracias Huesos, de verdad, estaba deseando leerlo, dicen que es el mejor de la saga.

H: Podrías haberlo leído en el IPAD pero eres tan retro…- dijo para picarle un poco- Anda, abre el libro.

En la contraportada, escrito del puño y letra del mismísimo Richard Castle, había una dedicatoria:

_"Para el Agente Especial Seely Booth, el hombre con el que todos los asesores civiles querríamos trabajar, con afecto, _

_Richard Castle". _

B: ¿Cómo has conseguido la dedicatoria?

H: Su prometida trabajó unos meses en el FBI, coincidimos un día en el baño de mujeres…- dijo sin más.

B: ¿Y no me lo contaste? Yo nunca la vi.

H: Porque no vas al baño de mujeres- repuso con una gran sonrisa- Toma, esto también es para ti.

B: ¿Unas llaves?- preguntó al abrir la cajita.

H: ¡Tu moto está en el jardín trasero! – Booth la miró con los ojos como platos- Si quieres enseñar a Parker a conducir la suya tendrás que tener una también ¿no te parece?

Booth salió corriendo al jardín con su hijo pisándole los talones, Christine levantó la cabeza de sus juguetes nuevos sin entender una palabra.

B: ¡Es una Harley Davidson!- gritó.

H: Lo mejor para mi marido.

B: Te has pasado.

H: Aún tengo una cosa más…ésta es para todos…, coge a Christine y sentaos los tres frente a la tele por favor- nerviosa metió un dvd en el reproductor y le dio al play cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, la pantalla reveló lo que parecía una ecografía en movimiento, un rápido y fuerte pum pum pum resonó por toda la casa- Os presento al nuevo pequeño Booth…voy a tener un bebé.

Parker empezó a aplaudir mientras Booth la miraba atónico y Christine emulaba a su hermano sin entender muy bien porqué.

B: Sostén a tu hermana- le dijo y se puso de pie frente a Brennan.

H: ¿No te gusta el regalo Booth? …Pensé que querías tener más hijos…

B: ¿Bromeas? Es el mejor regalo de todos- respondió con una gran sonrisa abrazándola- Yo sabía que no estabas normal, llevo días notándote muy rara, ¿hace mucho que lo sabes?

H: Una semana…pero me pareció un bonito regalo y esperé hasta hoy. ¿Te molesta?

B: Me encanta- sin más la besó.

Con esa maravillosa noticia empezaba la mañana de navidad en casa de Booth y Brennan, mientras que, a cientos de kilómetros de allí, en un lujoso loft de Nueva York otra familia celebraba también este maravilloso día.

K: ¡Vamos Castle despierta ya es de día! ¡Es Navidad!- gritó Kate zarandeando a su marido, finalmente se habían casado tan solo un mes antes, en noviembre coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de ella.

C: No te recordaba tan navideña Kate- protestó- Hace mucho frío, vuelve a meterte en la cama un par de horas más, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde.

M: ¡Venga Richard! No remolonees- gritó su madre desde la puerta del dormitorio.

A: Papá, ya es la hora de los regalos…

Pi: Venga señor C…!es nuestra primera navidad como familia!

C : ¡Espero que Santa Claus nos haya traído otra casa! – protestó al ver a toda la familia allí- o al menos un cerrojo para esa maldita puerta- finalmente se levantó.

Martha puso en manos de su hijo y su nuera un tazón de chocolate caliente y todos se sentaron en torno al árbol para repartir los regalos.

Las chicas recibieron bonos de spa, zapatos y bolsos carísimos y Castle regaló a Alexis y Pi un coche para que no tuvieran que andar siempre en metro. La pareja agradeció el presente tanto a él como a Kate, sabedores de que ella habría sido la que le convenció.

Castle desenvolvió el paquete que Kate le acababa de entregar, habían acordado que nada de grandes regalos, a ella le gustaban más los detalles por lo que Castle había mandado a hacer un álbum muy personal con las fotos de su boda y la luna de miel que había dejado a Beckett maravillada.

C: ¿Es el último libro de Temperance Brennan? – ella asintió- ¡Pero si aún no ha salido a la venta! ¡ Y además está dedicado!- exclamó- Ni si quiera yo he podido conseguirlo de editorial a editorial, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

K: Aun tengo contactos en el FBI, ella es asesora y su marido trabaja allí…una vez hasta coincidí con ella en el baño…

C:¿En serio? La conozco personalmente, es tan brillante, tiene una personalidad extraña pero que te atrapa…muchas gracias cariño.

A: ¿Lees a la competencia papá?

C: Solo a la doctora Brennan, me encanta.

K: Bueno…aún me queda un regalo…para todos…especialmente para Castle, pero…espero que os haga ilusión a todos, podéis poneros en el salón mirando la tele.

Todos obedecieron pensando que tal vez fuera a ponerle algún video de la boda o las imágenes secretas de la luna de miel por lo que sus mandíbulas casi rozan el suelo cuando vieron aparecer en la pantalla lo que parecía una ecografía en movimiento.

K: Os presento al nuevo miembro de nuestra familia…yo le llamo Baby- Caskett…al menos hasta que sepamos sí es niño o niña y le pongamos un nombre…- explicó y al segundo Alexis, Martha y Pi estallaron en aplausos y se levantaron a abrazarla emocionados- ¿No te gusta el regalo cariño?- preguntó asustada ante la reacción de su marido, Castle se había quedado pasmado mirando la imagen.

M: ¡!Richard! Dile algo hombre…

R: Te quiero- fue lo único capaz de articular mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- Te quiero y en este momento soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…!vamos a tener un bebé! ¿Estás bien?

K: Embarazada, de 11 semanas…y sí, estoy muy bien, nunca pensé que me haría tan feliz, de hecho fui al médico asustada y enfadada cuando me sentí mal y leí que los antibióticos quitan el efecto de los anticonceptivos yo…quería matarme y matarte y matar al médico que me los recetó para la garganta sin advertirme…pero luego le vi…bueno es tan pequeño que aún no se distingue casi pero...!me sentí tan bien!

C: ¡Es la mejor noticia del año!- volvió a abrazarla- 11 semanas eso es…de antes de la boda entonces…

K: Sí, ¿recuerdas mi infección de garganta?- él asintió aún sin poder creérselo.

C: Ey baby-Caskett yo soy tu papá- dijo hablando al vientre aún plano de su esposa.

A: Podéis llamarle Amoxicilina si está aquí por culpa de los antibióticos…-bromeó y todos rieron.

Éstas fueron las mejores navidades que Kate podía recordar tan solo superables con las futuras, cuando ya tuvieran a su pequeño Caskett correteando entre los restos del papel de regalo.

FIN :D

_Espero que te guste tu pequeño detalle navideño compi. Eres mi gran descubrimiento personal del 2013. Como no sabía si te harían más ilusión esas escenas navideñas entrañables que nunca hemos visto en Bones con niña incluida, o escenas entrañables de Castle, pues…decidí hacer las dos cosas. _

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
